Tracks
Please see the discussion page on uploading track pictures. In the BTD and BMC series, tracks are paths which Bloons travel on. There are many tracks to choose from, with the difficulty of each determined by factors including but not limited to the number of Bloon entrances, number of paths and the length of these paths. Most tracks did not have a specific name until Bloons Tower Defense 4. As of November 2015, there are more than 200 tracks in the BTD and BMC series. Bloons TD 1 Track In the original Bloons Tower Defense, there is only one track and no selection of difficulty. The Bloons come from the left and go up to the top. The Bloons are also very off-centered in BTD1. The track is the very first track in the Bloons TD series. The terrain is grassy; the grey paths look like stones. There are no trees or water. Bloons TD 2 Tracks Track2AA.PNG|Easy Track Track2B.PNG|Medium Track Track2CC.PNG|Hard Track In Bloons TD 2, there are 3 tracks rather than 1, with each track level determining the difficulty. Easy Track The Easy Track in Bloons TD 2 is, as its name suggests, relatively easier than the others. Bloons appear from the left and exit at the bottom, on white paths. If you look closely you can see that this track is an upside-down, mirrored version of the original BTD1 Track. Medium Track The Medium Track has the same terrain as the BTD1 track, being grassy and having same color of paths. Bloons start from the top and exit at the bottom. Hard Track The Hard Track is the most difficult of the three tracks, with two intersecting paths. It is most likely located in a desert; the paths are grey. Bloons TD 3 Tracks Track3A.JPG|Track 1 Track3B.JPG|Track 2 Track3C.JPG|Track 3 Track3D.JPG|Track 4 Track3E.JPG|Track 5 Track3F.JPG|Track 6 Track3G.JPG|Track 7 Track3H.JPG|Track 8 There are 8 tracks in BTD3. The final four tracks are only available if the game is played on the Ninja Kiwi website. Bloons TD 4 Tracks Untitled.JPG|Road Track Track4B.JPG|Tap Track Track4C.JPG|Powerpool Track Track4K.JPG|Inter-Dimensional Track. Note that the background seems 3D. Track4G.JPG|Daisy Track. Note that you should click the close button to remove it in-game. Track4L.JPG|Hi-Tech Track Track4F.JPG|Anthill Track Track4E.JPG|River Bed Track Track4D.JPG|World Tour Track Track4G?.png|DNA Track. Note that there are Red Bloons shown on this picture. Track4H.JPG|Lollipops In BTD4, there are 9 default tracks and 7 premium tracks. * Ocean Road * Sweet Tooth * Firecracker * Tap Track * Pool Table * World Tour * DNA Test * River Bed * Ant Hill Premium tracks * Daisy Track * Blue Laser * Clifftop Track * Grasslands Track * Inter-dimensional Track * High-Tech Track * Railway Track Bloons TD 4 Expansion Tracks Track4EA.jpg|The Beach Track4EB.png|Subterranean Sewers Track4EC.png|Monkey Temple Track4ED.png|Triangle of Insanity The Expansion offers 4 new tracks alongside the 7 premium tracks from BTD4: * Sandy Spiral * Subterranean Sewers * Monkey Temple * Triangle of Insanity Bloons TD 5 Tracks In BTD5, there are 40 tracks, with Alpine Lake, Haunted Swamp, Cash Money and Spider Map exclusive to Co-op Mode. These are the lengths of different tracks in Bloons Tower Defense 5. Track lengths are measured in RBS (red bloon seconds i.e. the approximate time taken in seconds for a red bloon to complete the track). Also, as some Intermediate, Advanced and Expert tracks have multiple paths, the time listed is the shortest path. 300px-Monkey Lane-1-.jpg|Monkey Lane Park Path.PNG|Park Path The Rink.PNG|The Rink Space Truckin'.png|Space Truckin' Dibujo.jpg|Brick Wall Z Factor.png|Z Factor Pumpkin Patch.png|Pumpkin Patch Maze track.jpg|Maze Bloonhenge.PNG|Bloonhenge Ocean Road.PNG|Ocean Road Military Base.PNG|Military Base Alpine Lake.png|Alpine Lake Images.jpeg|Skull Peak Snake River.png|Snake River Bc.jpg|Bloon Circles Islands.jpg|Archipelago Dockside.png|Dockside Slalom.png|Slalom JungleBloonsTD.png|Jungle CountryRoad.png|Country Road Pool Table.png|Pool Table Banana Factory.png|Banana Factory White MOAB.png|White M.O.A.B. Haunted Swamp.png|Haunted Swamp Mount Magma.PNG|Mount Magma Switch.jpg|Switch Lightning Scar.png|Lightning Scar Downstream.png|Downstream The Eye.jpg|The Eye The Great Divide.PNG|The Great Divide Floating Islands.PNG|Floating Islands Tubular.PNG|Tubular Cash Money.png|Cash Money Clock.jpg|Clock Castle.jpg|Castle Death Valley.png|Death Valley Drag Strip.PNG|Drag Strip TunnelsBloonsTD5.png|Tunnels Tree Tops.png|Tree Tops Ascension.png|Ascension Rail Track.PNG|Railway Track Spider Map.png|Spider Map Main Street.jpg|Main Street Bloon.png|Bloontonium Lab cat.png|North Pole Beginner Tracks These tracks have a Monkey Money reward of 75 on Easy, 100 on Medium, and 150 on Hard. *Monkey Lane: 60 RBS *Park Path: 60 RBS *The Rink: 62 RBS *Space Truckin': 64 RBS *Z Factor: 62 RBS *Brick Wall: 63 RBS *Alpine Lake: ?? RBS (co-op restricted) *Fireworks: 76 RBS *Pumpkin Patch: 69 RBS *Roswell: 68 RBS *Maze: 74 (shortest route) *3 Times Around: 27 RBS *Skull Peak: 56 RBS *Lobby: 51 RBS *Express Shipping: 80 RBS *North Pole: ?? RBS Intermediate Tracks These tracks have a reward of 150 on Easy, 200 on Medium, and 300 on Hard. *Snake River: 36 RBS *Bloon Circles: 33 RBS *Archipelago: 37 RBS *Dockside: 31 RBS *Slalom: 47 RBS *Haunted Swamp: ?? RBS (co-op restricted) *Jungle: 28 RBS *Country Road: 35 RBS *Lava Fields: 22 RBS *Ice Flow: 16 RBS *Water Hazard: 23 RBS each path *Pyramids: ?? RBS *MOAB Desert: ?? RBS Advanced Tracks These tracks have a Monkey Money reward of 225 on Easy, 300 on Medium, and 450 on Hard. *Mount Magma: 28 RBS *Switch: 26 RBS *Lightning Scar: 27 RBS *Downstream: 17 RBS *The Eye: 17 RBS each path *Cash Money: 17 RBS each path (co-op restricted) *The Great Divide: 22 RBS each path *Scorched Earth: 23 RBS each path *Rink Revenge: 13 RBS each path *Dune Sea: 21 RBS each path *Candyland: 25 RBS each path Expert Tracks These tracks have a Monkey Money reward of 300 on Easy, 400 on Medium, and 600 on Hard. *Clock: ranges between 41 RBS at 1 o'clock down to 27 RBS at 12 o'clock *Castle: 13 RBS *Spooky Castle: ?? RBS *Death Valley: 9 RBS bottom route, 18 RBS upper route *Drag Strip: 25 RBS *Spider Map: 17 RBS (co-op restricted) *Tunnels: 52 RBS *Tree Tops: 18 RBS bottom route, 23 RBS upper route *Runway: 15 RBS left path, 10 RBS right path *Down The Drain: ?? RBS Extreme Tracks Unlike other tracks, these tracks cost Monkey Money to play and reward XP for completing. *Main Street: 13 RBS, 25 required *Bloontonium Lab: 12 RBS (bottom route is shortest), 50 required *Tar Pits: ?? RBS, 50 required Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Tracks In BTD5 Deluxe, there are 50 tracks: Beginner Tracks *Monkey Lane *Bloonhenge *Park Path *Ocean Road *The Rink *Military Base *Space Truckin' Intermediate Tracks *Banana Factory *White MOAB *Pool Table *Snake River *Bloon Circles *Archipelago *Dockside *Slalom Advanced Tracks *Floating Islands *Tubular *Switch *Mount Magma *Lightning Scar Expert Tracks *Ascension *Railway Track *Clock *Castle *Death Valley *Drag Strip Extreme Tracks *Main Street *Bloontonium Lab Bloons TD Battles Tracks In Bloons TD Battles, there are 21 tracks in total: *Park *Temple *YinYang *Cards *Rally *Bloontonium Mine *Hydro Dam *Pyramid Steps *Pumpkin Patch *Battle Park *Ice Flow *Yellow Brick *Swamp *Mondrian *Battle River *ZenGarden *Volcano *Water Hazard *Indoor Pools *A-Game *Offside *Ink Blot Bloons Monkey City Tracks In Bloons Monkey City, Tracks are handled a bit differently than the rest of the series. You can't choose freely what track you want to play, but rather, each tile has a track associated with it, and you'll have to beat the track to expand your Monkey City to that tile. The Tracks also don't have official names for each individual one, but fan-made names have been made for each of the Tracks. Once you also beat a track, it'll be added to the 'My Tracks' section of 'Monkeys and Tracks', meaning you can play on that map whenever you want. To play on the map using that, you click on the map you want to play on, select the dificulty, and also choose if there's extra Regen/Camo bloons, and change what MOAB class bloons come at the Impoppable difficulty if you chose that difficulty. Category:Tracks Category:Bloons TD 1 Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 1 Tracks Category:Bloons TD 2 Tracks Category:Bloons TD 3 Tracks Category:Bloons TD 4 Tracks Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Tracks Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Tracks Category:Bloons TD 5 Tracks Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Tracks Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Tracks Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons Monkey City Tracks